My Big Prince
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Elsa heads back to her ice castle to retrieve her crown but when she gets there, she finds out that someone else needs it more than her.


**Elsa heads back to her ice castle to retrieve her crown but when she gets there, she finds out that someone else needs it more than her :D**

* * *

><p>"Where's my crown?" is what Elsa said as she walked throughout her beautiful, creative ice castle.<p>

After she had thaw Arendelle, bringing summer once again to her people and took her place back as their Queen, she realize something was missing and that was her crown. The crown that her mother had worn before she..well you know. Elsa tried wracking her brain all over to remember where she have last seen it. "Okay. Now where did I thrown that thing?"

After a few minutes of searching, Elsa was ready to give up but suddenly, she heard grunting nosies and loud footsteps that made the ground shake. "Whoa!" Elsa yelled out as she fell to the ground.

"Now what could of made that noise?" Elsa question herself with wonder. Suddenly, Elsa heard the noises again! She quickly looked over and saw an giant snowman standing over her with an happy look on his face.

* * *

><p>"Oh?! Hello Marshmallow!" Elsa said happily with an smile.<p>

Marshmallow made a few happy noises as he helped pick Elsa up off from the ground and stood her up on her two feet.

"Thank you Marshmallow" Elsa said as she straighten out her dress. After she was finished, she looked up at Marshmallow and said

"Hey Marshmallow have you seen my cro-" Elsa stopped herself when she saw something shining on top of Marshmallow's head. When she got a closer look at it, she realize it was

"My crown!" She exclaimed happily.

Marshmallow looked up and slowly took off the crown from his head and handed it over to Elsa, who placed it on top of her head, perfectly.

"Y-you found it! Thank you Marshmallow! But where?!"

Marshmallow made a few noises before he walked away from Elsa. He then beckon for Elsa to follow him and so she did. They stopped at the balcony where Elsa almost push one of the duke's henchman to their sudden death. Marshmallow then points down to the dark abyss. Elsa gasped out loud. "I threw it down there?" She said in disbelief. There's no way she could of have thrown it that far but Marshmallow nods his head."Whoa" Elsa couldn't believe it. "Talk about let it go huh?" Elsa joked, earning an laugh from Marshmallow. Elsa then laugh along with him. They were like this for a few seconds before they stopped. There was an akward silence left between them. Feeling the need to break the ice, Elsa clears his thorat and said "Well I best be going" She then waves an hand and turned away "See you later Marshmallow" Just as Elsa got to the center of her palace, she then heard an voice that sounded almost kid like

"Momma?"

This made Elsa come to an sudden stop. Did Marshmallow just called her...Momma? Elsa turned around just in time to see Marshmallow's face expression changed into a sad one.

"Marshmallow?" Elsa asked, inching a little closer "What's wrong?"

Marshmallow looked over at Elsa's crown, intensely.

"My crown?" Elsa said, pointing to the crown sitting on her head.

Marshmallow wanted to say something but just kept it to himself and shook his head.

Elsa was confused. What did Marshmallow wanted from her crown. She thought deeply about it for a didn't take long for Elsa to put two to two together. She then smiles warmly and walks over to Marshmallow.

"There.." Elsa says as she place the crown perfectly and carefully on Marshmallow's head. When Elsa was certain that the crown won't fall off his head, she took her hands away from the crown and warmly said "Now who's my big prince?"

Marshmallow's mouth opened in awe and Elsa smiled. Instantly, Elsa found herself in an tight embrace by Marshmallow.

"Oh! Momma!" Marshmallow exclaimed, having frozen tears from his eyes. Elsa slowly patted him and said reassuringly "There..there..you're..crushing..Momma.."

"Momma!"

* * *

><p>"Aww!"<p>

The shout caused Elsa and Marshmallow both to turned their heads over to where the source of it was coming and to have Marshmallow loosen his grip a little. The traced the source back to an slender figure wearing an purple cape with strawberry blonde hair, leaning against the opening.

"A-Anna?!" Elsa spluttered out in surprise. How did Anna found her all the way out here?

"Isn't that sweet?! Seems like Elsa is taking a liking to the title 'Momma'" Anna teased playfully.

Elsa felt the hotness rising in her face. Before she got to respond to her sister, she heard another voice.

"Hey Anna!" It was Olaf, the giggling snowman made his way over to Anna's side and jumped on her. "I finally caught up to you! Now you ar-Hey! I want an warm hug too!" He exclaimed as he jumped from Anna's arms and waddled over to where Elsa and Marshmallow was standing.

"Come on Anna! Lets get our warm hug from Elsa too!"

Anna giggled "Okay!"

"No wait! I-" Elsa then stopped herself when she saw the look of sadness displaying on both Anna and Olaf's faces. Elsa's face soften.

"Ah what the heck. Come on"

Both Anna and Olaf's faces lit up when she said that. They both joined the hug with open arms.

"We love you Elsa" they said unisonly in the most child like voices and it made Elsa do an full blown chuckle. "I love you guys too"

For the first time in forever, Elsa felt the warmth of an family again.

* * *

><p><strong>So who's was that guys? Love it? Hate It? Let me know through the review and thanks for reading it. :D<strong>


End file.
